In clamps or plug connectors for through-wall connection in a one-piece embodiment, it is known that these are inserted up to a fixed stop on their housing, which is made of insulating material, into a housing wall opening and the wall thickness of the housing wall is then clamped on the housing wall rear, using a wedge, a screw, or a spreading component, between the fixed stop and the wedge or the screw.
It is known from DE 36 13 681 C1 that, in particular in a two-part insulating material housing, an external part may have an internal part pushed into it in such a way that the two housing halves may clamp a sheet metal wall of a device front, which is provided with a through opening, between them, the external part and the internal part having elements which may engage with one another, so that a sturdy connection arises between the two housing halves and the through clamp becomes a fixed clamp housing. This fixed through clamp, which is particularly sufficient for individual connections, is not sufficient for the rougher plug connector connection having high plugging and pulling forces as well as jerky tilting and removal motions.
A through-wall clamp made of a plate-shaped insulating material body for electrical conductors, which also has a stop for applying the through clamp to the wall passage to position the through-wall clamp, the device wall having a springy U-shaped catch strap having two springy, pre-tensioned catch legs, which receives a housing wall between a stop on a clamp and the U-shaped catch strap, which may be pushed on as an additional part, is known from DE 198 01 260 A1. Since this clamp is a clamp for through-wall connection for individual connections of electrical conductors, when actuating the conductor contact means, only slight forces act on the attachment point of the clamp for through-wall connection even in the cutout of the wall through opening. This clam for through-wall connection having its attachment does not have sufficient connection stability for a plug connector having high plugging and pulling forces and for the back-and-forth movements frequently used in handling by a tool or by a plug when removing or plugging in the tool or a plug connector, so that in this case as well, in the event of rough handling, both the clamp connection of the PE connector and also the additional clamping using the clamping strap do not ensure sufficient attachment of the clamp for through-wall connection.